Colors Everywhere
Today we're painting portraits of our friends. We play Blue's Clues to figure out who else Blue wants to add to our Portrait of Pals. Sky: '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! Sky: '''Colors mix above my head Colors: '''Colors mix above my head Sky: '''Like orange made with yellow and red Colors: '''Orange made with yellow and red Chartreuse: '''Chartreuse... Both: '''A color I had not seen Sky: '''Looks to me like a yellowish green '''If we want violet, we know just what to do '''Just mix our two friends purple and blue All: '''Just mix our two friends purple and blue Sky: '''Mix blue and yellow and they're suddenly green Colors: '''Mix blue and yellow and they're suddenly green Sky: '''Then blue and green make aquamarine '''Colors bright, colors bold Colors: '''Vermilion, magenta and marigold Sky: '''It's so amazing when you stop and stare '''Colors, colors everywhere All: '''Colors, colors everywhere '''Colors, colors everywhere (when the song ends the girls skidoo back, and when Sky got back a picture of a puppy flew off the snack table) Sky: Ohh. '''Colors, color everywhere Kid: A clue! Sky: Yeah. '''Like orange made with yellow and (she leaves and comes back in her red vest) red Kid: No, a clue. Sky: Green Puppy! We just figured out Blue's Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do!